El Asesino
by KaozDevastazions
Summary: Durante la Ultima Guerra Hubo muchas Perdidas Pero esta guerra Fue ganada por los Demonio Así mismo la extinción de lo ángeles Pero en el mundo humano ahí solo una Resistencia que se opone a los Demonio Ellos buscan restaurar Sus vidas y Su Gente Ellos aran todo lo posible para ganar esta lucha Ellos Son los "Hunters" Pero el mas Despiadado de todo es "El Asesino" IsseixHarem...
1. hunters

_**bueno Chicos aca les traigo mi otro Proyecto xD**_

**_les contare un poco_**

**_aca issei sera OverPower pero simpre abra un Boss mas Fuerte que el_**

**_El Sera el lider de la Resistencia de los humano_**

**_Sus habilidades nunca las muestra solo a su rival Digno._**

**_Bueno si mas que contar le dejo la Historia_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hunters-<strong>_

_Hace Algunos Milenios se desencadenó la guerra entre demonio y ángeles dándole una batalla feroz de ambos lados todos creían que no había fin pero los demonio ganaron poniendo en extinción alguno ángeles algunos sobrevivieron pero no muchos._

_Desde que los Demonio Ganaron Solo El Mundo humano está En caos Toda la mayoría de habitantes murieron en manos de los demonios algunos fueron llevado como siervos para servir como sirvientes para ellos o para su propia diversión._

_Por otro lado los poco ángeles que quedaban se escondían por temor a los demonios solo quedaron los Caídos una raza que no cedió contra los demonios aún tienen mucha perdida pero ellos han acabado con muchos Demonios._

_En el mundo humano reside una resistencia que lucha con los demonios cada día si temor a morir solo luchan para sobrevivir tanto que hasta incluso venderían su alma a la muerte, esa resistencia tiene un líder cuyos padres Fueron arrebatados por los demonios Sin piedad el juro Vengarse con el fin de destruir a todos los demonio sin exención alguna él es….._

_-Cuantos bajas hemos recibido esto Últimos Días – Hablo un castaño_

_-Fueron pocas Señor muchos Sobrevivieron por están en mal estado - Dijo El Soldado_

_-Soldado, Iré a Revisar los alrededores Reúne al a mi escuadrón para que protejan muestra no estoy– Dijo El Castaño_

_-Como usted Ordene General Issei – Dijo el soldado_

_Si él era unos poco sobrevivientes el chico apodado El __**"Asesino" **__Su velocidad no tienes limites, Su fuerza no tiene comparación Su apariencia era De un Joven aun de 17 tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso pero no tanto en su cuerpo llevaba muchas cicatrices tenia un parche en el ojo su pelo era castaño y su único ojo era Rojo él era el líder de los __**"Hunters".**_

_-Parase que no hay nadie en los alrededores – Dijo Issei_

_Pero De pronto Una Enorme poder Cayo Enfrente del castaño._

_-Que Fue eso? – dijo el castaño mirando al nube de humo en frente suyo_

_Todo lo que pudo ver era un cuerpo de un Humano quemado hasta morir._

_-Hey quien Demonios Te hizo esto? – Dijo el castaño_

_-jajá Ese fui Yo era muy Débil como para ganarme – Dijo Un tipo Rubio_

_-Veo que eres Riser Phenex La Escoria Del inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-maldito como te atreves a insultarme – dijo Riser_

_-Yo insulto al que se me dé la gana – Dijo Issei Elevando su aura_

_-Crees que me puedes Ganar – Dijo Riser en un tono arrogante_

_-Pff ni si quiera sirve de calentamiento – dijo Issei burlándose_

_-ya lo veras maldito – dijo Riser Creando una llamarada en su mano mandándose la al Castaño_

_El impacto de la llama le dio Creando una nube de humo._

_-Ves maldito eres débil – Dijo Riser Burlándose_

_El Humo Se Dispersó Revelando a Issei con una Espada en su mano._

_-Q-que Demonio – Dijo Riser Sorprendido_

_-te sorprende esta espada pude corta anular cualquier poder – Dijo el castaño alzado su espada_

_Su espada era "__**Steps shadows" **__Su espada Controla Las Sombras Cualquiera Que este en su rango de alcance está perdido._

_Su espada era negra bordes Rojizos su mango era negro con dorado dejando ver una pies negros su punta filosa._

_-Qué Demonios es esa espada? – Dijo Riser_

_-ja esta espada es una de muchas de mis habilidades o longinus – Dijo el castaño reposando su espada en su hombro_

_-C-cuantas Habilidades Tienes – Dijo Riser Asustado_

_-muchas Pero Ese No es El Motivo por que estés aquí – Dijo Issei apuntando se espada a Riser_

_-Chicas Acaben Con ese Insolente – Dijo Riser_

_En eso aparecieron 2 Chicas portando 2 Espadas._

_-Y bien quienes Son Ellas? – Dijo Issei Como si no le importaran Tanto_

_-Ellas Son mis Caballeros y están para matarte – Dijo Riser_

_-Enserio? – Dijo Issei Con una mirada Seria_

_-Si Todo el que apunte su arma a Riser-sama Debe morir – Dijo Siris el caballero de Riser_

_-Si está aquí para matarte – Dijo Karlamine_

_-mira chicas le propongo un trato si no quiere morir retírense o Pueden venir conmigo le daré un lugar ya sean Demonios o no – Dijo Issei_

_-no nos Interesa – Dijeron ambas a la vez_

_-Es Una pena –Dijo Issei Mandando un poderoso corte a los 2 caballeros de Riser_

_-Tomen __**"Step: Cut Shadow" **__– Dijo el castaño_

_Un poderoso Corte Se formó en forma de sombra abatiendo a las dos chicas de un solo golpe_

_-les dije, nos las mates solo piénsenlo – Dijo Issei _

"_**-Maldición es muy Fuerte pensó Riser-"**_

_-nos retiramos Maldito, Yubelluna Trae a esas 2– Dijo Riser_

_-Con su permiso – Dijo Yubelluna antes de Coger a las 2_

_Pero antes de irse Issei dijo._

_-Yo sé que escuchaste todo lo que dije Si quieres puede venir de este lado solo piénsalo te tratare bien muchos demonios han venido de nuestro lado solo ten en cuenta quien es tu enemigo – Dijo El castaño_

_-Si lo tendré En Mente – Dijo Yubelluna Retirándose con los 2 caballeros_

_Issei guardo su espada y siguió revisando los alrededores._

_Ya era de tarde Issei ya volvió a la base._

_En eso aparición Una hermosa mujer de cabello Rubio._

_-Hey isse Donde Demonios estabas – Dijo La Rubia_

_-Jajá lo siento Jeanne tuve muchos inconvenientes al llegar – Dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza_

_Ella era Jeanne una mujer Rubia portaba Una espada Sus ojos era verdes tenía una hermosa Figura Pero su temperamento era de temer Su rango Era De __**Clase S.**_

_-Hey Issei escuche que te topaste Con Riser Phenex Del Clan Del Fénix – Dijo Un hombre Joven Guapo de cabello Corto_

_-Si pero no hubo muchos problemas – Dijo Issei Quitándose Su camisa_

_Él era Cao Cao El llevaba un atuendo de uniforme escolar Japonés y un antiguo atuendo Chino Portaba la __**"True Longinus" **__Era una lanza que Descansaba en su Hombro Su habilidad De Combate Era Excepcional Su rango era de __**Clase SS+ **__Uno de los más elevado de todos._

_-Veo que volviste Issei-niichan – Dijo Un muchacho Joven_

_-Si Leonardo Sano y salvo –Dijo Issei con una Sonrisa_

_Leonardo era un muchacho joven de cabello corte negro sus ojos rojos Posee La __**"Annihilation Maker"**__ Su rango Era __**Clase A.**_

_-Hey Issei No me llevaste maldito – Dijo Un tipo Con Gafas_

_-Calla Arthur Tengo sueño y necesito descansar – Dijo Issei a recostado en un sofá_

_-Como digas – Dijo Arthur_

_Él es Arthur Pendragón Desencinte del rey Arturo Un joven de cabello Rubio llevas unas gafas y viste un trajes de Negocios Posee La __**"Excalibur Ruler" **__Su Rango Era __**Clase SS.**_

_-Oh Issei-chan llegaste – Dijo Una chica linda de cabello Rubio Dándole masajes en los hombros a Issei_

_-Oh Le Fay Gracias, Veo que tienes a Fenrir – Dijo Issei_

_-Si ya parece que se acostumbró a mí y a los demás – dijo le Fay _

_-Hey le Fay aléjate de el – Dijo Un Sobreprotector y acomplejado hermano Arthur_

_-Ya cállate Arthur – Dijo Cao Cao_

_-Si ya Tu Complejo Aburre – Dijo Jeanne _

_-Si Oni-chan Cálmate – Dijo Le Fay _

_-Maldición está Bien – Dijo El Pendragón_

_Le Fay Pendragón Una maga Poderosa posse A Fenrir El Lobo capaz de matar a un Dios y hermano de Arthur Su atuendo es de una hechicera con un gran gorro azul con un lazo negro y unas estrellas amarillas y una capa con flores rosadas Su rango es de __**Clase S.**_

_-y el resto dónde está? – Pregunto Issei_

_-Heracles está Entrenando en la sala de entrenamientos – Dijo cao cao _

_-y Walburga, Siefried y Abe Dónde anda? –Pregunto el castaño nueva Mente_

_-Walburga está protegiendo la Base mientras te fuiste- Dijo Jeanne_

_-Siefried está entrenando conmigo Fue a descansar – Dijo Arthur_

_-y Abe-chan está Invocando más Bestias poderosas – Dijo Le Fay_

_-me parece bien – dijo Issei_

_Los demás salieron dejando a Issei y a Cao Cao Solos. _

_-Y bien que paso con Riser –Dijo Cao cao_

_-Pues nada solo está reclutando a esa Chicas que él tenía en su poder – Dijo Issei_

_-nunca cambias, pero si se te unen y son espías – Dijo Cao Cao_

_-Sabes en los Rostros De ellas Reflejaban Tristeza – Dijo Issei_

_-Ya veo – Dijo Cao Cao_

_-Y Bien que ha pasado Con Slash Dog – Pregunto Issei_

_-pues se la pasa viajando solo sabes cómo es el buscando más Sobrevivientes –Dijo Cao cao_

_-Me parece bien, sabes Cao Cao Si ese Tipo Mata a unas de esa Chicas o le hace Daño Iré Directamente al inframundo a matarlo – Dijo Issei con una mirada aterradora_

_-Como guste, pero ten Cuidado Sabes que puedes Contar con nosotros– Dijo Cao Cao_

_-Si Cao cao lo sé – Dijo Issei_

_-bien me retiro iré a ver cómo están las cosa – Dijo Cao Cao Retirándose _

_-Espera, Mañana iras Conmigo a Buscar a Tiamat – Dijo Issei Serio_

_-E-enserio Sabes que ella Tienes un poder a aterrador – Dijo Cao cao Asustado_

_-Calma Cao cao Necesitamos Reunir a los Reyes Dragones de nuestro Lado – Dijo Issei_

_-Tienes Razón Parece que Los últimos Informes ha habido que Los Demonio Han Tenidos en su poder varios Dragones Malignos – Dijo Cao cao_

_-Enserio entonces hay que actuar rápido y Además he escuchado que Michael el líder de los ángeles está vivo necesitamos encontrarlo – Dijo Issei _

_-nos está de broma Issei, si los ángeles fueron exterminados en la última guerra- Dijo Cao cao Sorprendido _

_-no según mis fuentes dicen que él está vivo y necesitamos traerlo sí que nadie se dé cuenta – Dijo Issei _

_-y bien que aremos – Dijo Cao Cao_

_-primero Iremos Por Tiamat y Manda a Arthur, Jeanne y le Fay a La Puerta del cielo que está destruida y Leonardo y Heracles y Walburga se quedan protegiendo la base Mientras Conseguimos Información – Dijo Issei _

_-Me parece bien iré a decirles –Dijo Cao cao _

_-Espera Diles que lo necesito aquí en la sala Esto no debe salir de aquí – Dijo Issei serio_

_-Está bien Issei –Dijo Cao cao_

_-Pues retirarte Cao – Dijo issei_

_-Como usted Ordene – Dijo Cao Cao_

_La Habitación Sola._

"_**-Rías Espera pronto Te Traeré a mi lado Pensó el castaño-"**_

_Ya Habían Pasado Una hora desde que Issei Dio la orden de Reunirlos A Todos._

_-Y bien para que nos mandaste a llamar –Dijo Heracles _

_Heracles es un hombre Grande Que mide 2 metros con un cuerpo bien construido Posee La __**"variant Detonation"**__ Su rango actual es de __**Clase AA+.**_

_Si isse para que nos llamaste – Dijo Walburga_

_Walburga es una mujer Con pelo corto en su pelo lleva adornadas muchas cintas y lleva un traje de lolita gótica Purpura Posee la __**"Incinarete Antem"**__ Su rango actual es de __**Rango SS.**_

_Si I-chan para que no mandaste a Reunir Todos – Dijo Abe_

_Kiyome Abe es una Mujer Con grandes pechos de color castaño con unos rizo múltiples Ellas es una domadora de bestias y Su rango actual es __**De Clase A.**_

_En un lado de la sala esta Siefried recostado a la pared poseedor de __**"la Espada Demoniaca Gram"**__ las más fuerte de todas Era un joven guapo Su color de cabellos era peli platinó Su rango era De __**clase S**_

_-Bueno el motivo de esta Reunión es que mañana Iremos Cao Cao y yo a buscar a Tiamat – Dijo Issei_

_-Está loco Buscar a un Rey Dragón Además Su poder es el más aterrador de todos – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Cálmate Jeanne Hacemos esto porque los Demonio están Capturando a Los Dragones Malignos – Dijo Cao Cao_

_-N-no Puede Ser- Dijo Le Fay_

_-Si por eso Estamos en busca de Los Reyes Dragones Además Heracles buscara a Fafnir Se Dice que lo tiene el líder de los ángeles Caído Azazel Quiero que lo vallas a Recuperar – Dijo Issei_

_-Oh Bien Al menos Algo de destrucción Para mis Musculo jajá – Dijo Heracles_

_-Walburga Te encargo que localices a Vritra Desde la base Con tu Magia – Dijo Issei_

_-Como usted ordene – Dijo Walburga_

_-Hey Issei esto no lo teníamos planeado – Susurro Cao Cao a Issei_

_-Bueno Cao Cao cambio de planes Tu iras Con Arthur y Siefried Por Yu-Long – Dijo Issei con una Sonrisa Maliciosa_

_-Esta De broma verdad – Dijo Siefried Alterado_

_-Le tienes Miedo a Yu-Long Siefried – Dijo Arthur en un tono Burlón_

_-Cállate – Dijo Siefried_

_-Jeanne y Le Fay Ayudaran a Walburga Mientras está Buscando a Vritra – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijeron Ambas_

_-Leonardo Se Encargara De la guardias – Dijo Issei_

_-Como usted Ordene Issei-niichan – Dijo Leonardo_

_-Bien y Abe Iras conmigo Te necesito para algo y De ahí partiremos En Busca de Michael – Dijo Issei_

_-Está vivo? – Dijo le Fay Sorprendida_

_-Si así parece los detalles los dejaremos para después descansen mañana partiremos – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijo Abe_

_-Bien Todo listo partimos Mañana – Dijo Issei_

_-Si – Dijeron Todos_

_Ya era De Mañana_

_-Bien saben Cuál es su misión Verdad, Pero quiero que sepan que tengan cuidado y Vuelvan a salvo – Dijo Issei_

_-Claro – Dijo Heracles_

_-Como usted Ordene – Dijo Siefried_

_-Si Isse-chan pero tú también vuelve a salvo – dijo Le Fay_

_-Si tienes Razón Le Fay y Abe Cuídalo – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Si Jeanne – Dijo Abe_

_-¡Bueno que Comience la operación! – Dijo Issei_

_-Andando – Dijeron Todos_

_**Bosque Del Caos**_

_**-**__Bien según la fuente de información acá esta Tiamat – Dijo Issei _

_-Siento auras de monstros poderosos – Dijo abe_

_-Si por esa razón te traje acá para que logres Domarlos – Dijo Issei_

_-E-enserio Crees que puedo Domarlos – Dijo Abe_

_-Si Tengo Confianza en que lo aras – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa_

_Pero De pronto un gran rugido se escuchó adelantes de ellos_

_**ROARRRRR**_

_-Parece que Tiamat está Molesta – Dijo Issei_

_-S-si Lo pude Sentir – Dijo Abe_

_Los 2 se adentraron más en el bosque donde escucharon el rugido de Tiamat._

_**-[Quien Se atreve a entrar en mi territorio]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Issei tengo Miedo – Dijo abe_

_-No te preocupes yo hablare – Dijo issei_

_-Está bien – Dijo abe_

_-Yo Soy Issei Hyodo y he venido a hacerle una Propuesta –Dijo Issei_

_**-[Cual es muchacho]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Pues Veras….._

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio<p>

Lo que se viene es Lucha y Mas lucha xD Ahh y por su puesto abra trama e.e

Si se hacen la pregunta todo Los Hunter Son Humanos

Bueno opinen y Comente xD

Se Despide KD


	2. Rey Dragón Vs Asesino

_**Bueno por lo pronto he terminado el cap 2**_

_**Bueno de alguna manera mis Fics Son de 2700+ Palabras Ya que tengos algunos asunto que atenter**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste **_

_**y Sin mas distracion les dejo el cap**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rey Dragón Vs Asesino<strong>_

_**-[Chico que quieres Proponerme] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_-Quiero que tú te unas a mi Bando – Dijo Issei_

_**-[ohh y por qué Motivo]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Bueno veras Los demonios están Capturando a los Dragones Maligno y necesito tú ayuda – Dijo Issei_

_**-[Ohh.. esta aura que posees, Ya veo con que eras eso] **__– Dijo Tiamat _

_-Bien me ayudaras – Dijo Issei_

_**-[Solo alguien más poderoso que yo me puede Domar y dar órdenes]**__ – Dijo Tiamat _

_-Ya veo será de este modo – dijo Issei_

_**-[Ya captaste Muchacho]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Bueno ágamos esto rápido tengo otros asuntos – Dijo Issei_

_**-[Jajá crees que me puedes Ganar]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Abe escóndete en un Lugar seguro esto será rápido –Dijo Issei_

_**-[Comencemos Muchacho]**__ – Dijo Tiamat_

_-bien espero que no pierdas – Dijo Issei_

_De pronto los 2 Quedaron frente a frente Con una aura violenta que hacía temblar la tierra._

_**[Step: Shadow Of Death]**_

_Dijo Issei que iso Aparecer la espada negra._

_Pero Issei se movió a una velocidad divina que ya estaba de espalda de Tiamat._

_**-[Que veloz Chico pero aun te falta mucho para cortarme] **__– Dijo Tiamat hiriendo a Issei_

_-Veo que no funciono eh.. Probemos otra Táctica – Dijo Issei_

_**-[Ven chico no podrás Ganarme]**__ –Dijo Tiamat_

_Muchos golpes se veían por parte de Issei pero Tiamat solo esquivaba a una increíble velocidad a pesar de su increíble tamaño._

_**-[Que Pasa Chico Ya estás Cansado] –**__ Dijo Tiamat_

_-No estoy esperando algo – Dijo el castaño_

_-__**[jajá chico eres muy interesante] –**__Dijo Tiamat_

_Tiamat mandaba Fuertes golpes a Issei pero Issei lo esquivaba como si nada_

_-__**[veo que tienes bueno reflejos] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_-Que esperabas Estoy enfrentando a un rey Dragón tengo que estar preparado para todo –Dijo Issei con su espada descansando en su hombro._

_-__**[jajá interesante Chico no vas a utilizar a él] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_-No si lo uso después perderás – Dijo isse_

_-__**[Chico eres alguien interesante pero terminemos con esto] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_Issei le daba fuerte espadazos pero sus escamas eran muy dura para poder atravesarla._

_-Tu cuerpo es muy resistente – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[jaja que crees soy muy poderosa por eso perderás] **__– Dijo Tiamat _

_**Toma [Chaos Karma]**_

_Un poderoso Rugido salió por parte de Tiamat desbastando el lugar._

_-__**[Solo eras palabras] – **__Tiamat_

_-por qué no lo dices cuando esté muerto – Decía Issei saliendo del humo_

_-__**[Como es posible Incluso un mauo Hubiera muerto con eso] – **__Decía la Rey Dragón_

_-Fue muy Débil Tu ataque para matarme – Decía Issei_

_-__**[Sabes eres alguien extraño pero Muy arrogante] – **__Decía Tiamat_

_-Lo dice a menudo – Decía el castaño_

_-__**[Bueno solo estaba jugando ahora me podre seria] - **__ Decía Tiamat_

_-Ya lo esperaba apenas usaba todo mi poder – Decía Issei_

_-__**[Que demonios eres Chico] –**__ Dijo Tiamat _

_-Solo alguien que quiere Reclutarte – Dijo isse_

_De pronto una poderosa aura azul salió de Tiamat haciendo temblar el suelo._

_-Al fin decidiste sacar todo tu poder – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[si ya dado a que mi oponente no es nadie Normal] –**__ Dijo Tiamat _

_-Veo que lo viste – Dijo Issei _

_-__**[Si esa cosa que está detrás de ti es espeluznante incluso para mi] **__– Dijo Tiamat _

_-Bueno no tengo tiempo tengo otros asunto así que acabaremos esto rápido – Dijo Issei_

_Ven a mi __**[Lightning Edge Of Dragon]**_

_Una poderosa espada Dorada cayó del cielo creando un cráter en frente del castaño la espada era dorada pero su mango parecía como la escama de un dragón su filo era semejante a una mordedura de dragón y era dorada tenía una incrisiones raras._

_-__**[e-esa espada Es..] –**__ Dijo Tiamat sorprendida_

_-Si esta es La Mata Dragones Filo Relámpago – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[No puede ser] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_-jajá ahora está en desventaja – Dijo el Cataño_

_-__**[Acabemos esto rápido] –**__ Dijo Tiamat_

_Isse se movió a una velocidad increíble creándole muchos Cortes a Tiamat._

_-Ni te preocupes no te hare tanto daño solo quiero que este de mi lado – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Quien demonio eres Chico] –**__ Dijo Tiamat_

_-Eso ya te lo dije solo acepta el Trato Tiamat incluso si lucho serio puedo matarte – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Tienes razón eso ya lo has demostrado] – **__Dijo Tiamat_

_La pelea se alargó muchos cortes esquivadas y sangre por parte de ambos._

_-jajá eres muy difícil de tranquilizarte –Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Ahora te das cuenta] **__– Dijo Tiamat _

_Muchos golpes y cortes solo se veían en la batallar a una velocidad increíble._

_-Es hora de acabar con esto –Dijo Issei blandiendo la espada hacia el cielo_

_-__**[Me parece bien Chico] **__– Dijo Tiamat _

_Toma_

_**[Lightning: Edge of Shadows]**_

_**Toma**_

_**[Karma Of Caos Blue]**_

_Los dos poderes Colisionaron creando una gran barrera de humo._

_-jajá parece que se resolvió – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Si, Chico Ganaste] –**__Dijo Tiamat _

_-y bien te unirás a mi lado – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Si ya que me ganaste] –**__ Dijo Tiamat_

_De pronto Tiamat brillo un cambio su cuerpo Drago Nico por la de una mujer mayor de grande pecho con un cabello azul sus ojos color azules y llevaba un escotes que parecía hueso en su cuerpo que sus detalles eran Azules._

_-parece que esta es tu forma humana – Dijo Issei Sorprendido_

_-Si ahora Donde nos dirigimos Amo – Dijo Tiamat aferrándose al brazo de Issei_

_-A-amo – Dijo Issei nervioso_

_-Si me interese en ti ya que eres más fuerte que yo así que Amo donde está la base – Dijo Tiamat_

"_**-Ahh Siento que Cuanto llegue las cosas no serán calmadas Pensó el castaño-"**_

_-Bien nos vamos – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Bueno abe como te fue? – Dijo Issei mirando a abe llegando_

_-Bueno parece que encontré un Dragón De Trueno – Dijo abe mostrando a un mediano Dragón Amarillo_

_-__**[Hola Soy Thrunder] **__– Dijo el dragón_

_-Parece que te fue bien ahora volvamos a la base –Dijo Issei_

_-está bien – Dijeron todos_

_-Tiamat mañana me acompañaras a lo que era el cielo –Dijo Issei_

_-A lo que era el cielo? – Pregunto Tiamat _

_-Si los demonios ganaron la guerra y derrocaron al cielo y necesito buscar a alguien hay –Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien ya que eres mi amo – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Ehh Issei que ha paso mientras no estaba – Dijo abe con un aura aterradora _

_-Solo gane la batalla contra ella –Dijo Issei Sudando mucho_

_**Base Hunters**_

_Ya habían pasado unas hora desde que el castaño llego con abe y Tiamat pero todo se quedaron viendo extraño a Tiamat en forma humana._

_-Eh Issei quien es esta tipa que está pegada a ti – Dijo Jeanne con una espada en sus manos_

_-Isse-Chan quien es ella – Incluso Le Fay con una cara de asesina maniática_

_-Ya veo no buscare pelea con ella – Dijo Walburga_

_-Veo que algunos saben de mi presencia pero algunos Son irrespetuosa con esta 2 niñas – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Issei acaso es.. – Dijo Cao cao_

_-jajá Líder eres tan poderoso con Siempre – Dijo Heracles _

_-No lo puedo creer – Dijo Siefried_

_-Como siempre Isse – Dijo Arthur_

_-Porque todos están Alagando a Issei – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Si porque – Dijo Le Fay_

_-no saben la que está enfrente de ustedes Es Tiamat Chaos Dragón Karma – Dijo Cao cao_

_De pronto las 2 Sudaron frio al ver a Tiamat con un aura aterradora._

_-Ja más respeto chiquillas – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Si lo Sentimos – Dijeron ambas_

_-Ya Tiamat no las asustes – Dijo Issei_

_-Lo que usted quiera amo – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Whoo no me esperaba más de usted incluso la adiestro – Dijo Cao Cao_

_Pero de pronto el comentario que iso cao cao enojo a Tiamat mandándole un fuerte golpe a Cao cao_

_-No deberías decir eso Cao cao – Dijo Issei burlándose_

_-Ahh ahora me lo dices – Dijo Cao cao levantándose del fuerte golpe que le pego Tiamat _

_-Bueno todos descanse necesito hablar con Tiamat sobre algunos asuntos – Dijo Issei saliendo con Tiamat de la sala_

_-Que querrán hablar – Dijo Jeanne _

_-No se espiamos – Dijo Le Fay_

_-ah y por cierto si intenta expiar las quemare – Dijo Tiamat entrando a la sala otra vez_

_-Maldición ella da más miedo que Issei – Dijo Arthur_

_-Tienes razón – Dijo Heracles _

_-Ni que lo digas – Dijo cao cao _

_En otra Habitación._

_-Bueno Tiamat quiero que esté informada de todo lo que ha pasado – Dijo Issei con una mirada seria_

_-Tu diras amo – Dijo Tiamat_

_-bueno como te dije los demonios han ganado la guerra poniendo el mundo a disposición de ellos – Dijo Issei_

_-Si ya me lo dijiste – Dijo Tiamat _

_-Si pero nosotros actual mente estamos resistiendo el liderazgo de los demonios por otra parte parece que ellos está reclutando los Dragones maligno – Dijo Issei_

_-Oh veo que reunirán a ellos y Cuanto Reyes dragones llevan de su lado – pregunto Tiamat_

_-por ahora a ti necesito saber la ubicación de los otros – Dijo Issei_

_-bueno no sé si sea de mucha ayuda pero he oído que un hermano mío esta en los territorios de los demonios – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Sería uno necesitamos más información para tener a todos reunidos – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno él es el que sabe más información de todos los dragones más que yo si quieres puede buscarlos – Dijo Tiamat _

_-Parece que visitare el inframundo pero antes necesitamos buscar a El – Dijo Issei_

_-al el? – Pregunto Tiamat_

_-Si a Michael actualmente el líder de los ángeles que e supones estar muerto – Dijo Issei_

_-Y que quieres con eso – Dijo Tiamat_

_-parece que posse una de las 3 Espadas Dragón Slayer – Dijo Issei_

_-Ya posse 1 cierto – Dijo Tiamat_

_-No en realidad posse las 2 me falta la Ascalón – Dijo Issei_

_-qué pasa si reúnes las 3? – pregunto Tiamat_

_-Dice la leyenda una vez reunidas las 3 puede invocar la Cazadora de Dragones Legendaria – Dijo Issei_

_-No será que te refieres a esa –Dijo Tiamat sorprendida_

_-Si es esa –Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno así será más fácil contra las Dragones maligno – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Por el momento iremos por Michael para traerlo de nuestro lado – Dijo Issei_

_-Me parece buena idea – Dijo Tiamat_

_-por otra parte tengo que visitar a los caído para llevarme a Fafnir - Dijo un Issei suspirando_

_-qué pasa con el – Dijo Tiamat_

_-parece que el está muerto encerrado en un Sacred Gear artificial – Dijo Issei_

_-Está muerto no me sorprendería pero como aras si está muerto – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Si yo me he aprendió la resurrección de dragones- Dijo Issei_

_-N-no puede ser esa técnica – Dijo Tiamat sorprendida_

_-Ella me lo enseño pero ella me quiere así que no se qué hacer – Dijo Issei_

_-No me digas que ella es – Dijo Tiamat un más sorprendida_

_-Si ellas es por el momento aún no aparecido –Dijo Issei_

_-Quien demonio eres Amo – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Aun no sabes mucho de mi te contare después ahora primero necesitamos ir en busca de Ascalón - Dijo Issei_

_-tienes razón cuando iremos – Dijo Tiamat _

_-Bueno pensaba ir con cao cao pero ya que insiste vendrás –Dijo Issei_

_-Que creías que me quedaría acá sola – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Tiamat llama a los chicos necesito decirles los planes de mañana – Dijo Issei_

_-Con usted desee amo – Dijo Tiamat_

_Al rato ya llegaron todos los miembros._

_-Bueno ya está todos primero necesito que alguien investigue a un dragón que está en el inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno para mí no será un problema – Dijo Walburga_

_-Para mí tampoco – Dijo le Fay_

_-Bien ira Walburga y le Fay a el inframundo –Dijo Issei_

_Por otra parte yo Tiamat y cao cao iremos por Michael –Dijo Issei_

_-y nosotros – Pregunto Siefried _

_-Esta vez abe y tu Siefried y también Leonardo quedaran cuidado – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien –Dijeron ambos_

_-Heracles y Arthur irán por Yu-Long para ver si acepta esta vez – Dijo Issei_

_-Como ordene – dijeron ambos_

_-Ah y Jeanne necesito que negocies con los caídos para ver si podemos obtener algo de ellos – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Bueno chicos si más que decir descanse y espero que vuelvan sano y salvo – Dijo Issei_

_-Si señor – Dijeron todos_

_Todos salieron y Issei quedo con Tiamat solo._

_-parece que todo te respetan amo- Dijo Tiamat_

_-Si ya que yo la salve en un estado que ni te imaginas por lo que ellos pasaron – Dijo Issei con una mirada triste_

_-Y dime que te impulso a ser todo esto – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Una persona muy especial para mí que ahora está en un lugar que no puedo alcanzarla pero pronto lo are – Dijo Issei_

_-Ya veo por ahora descansemos para mañana – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Tienes razón vamos- Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Hey es el momento] – **__Dijo la voz dentro del castaño_

_-Aun no solo espera – Dijo Issei_

_-Amo que pasa apresúrate – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Está bien –Dijo Issei_

"_**-Aun no todavía no es el momento adecuado solo se paciente pénso el castaño-"**_

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio ya esta Crecio Los Hunters ya llevan un Aliado mas<p>

Parece que las negociasiones con los rey Dragones he fracasado

Bueno el proximo cap abra accion xD

Sera que issei podra encontrar a Michael

Bueno eso es todo

Se Despide KD


	3. En Busca del Cielo

_**Como he prometido siempre le dejo 2 los jueves**_

_**si es muy corto el cap sorry xD He estado viendo los estrenos de los animes y Tambien FT Qu esta bueno :3**_

_**Bueno si mas les dejo el cap**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En busca del Cielo<strong>_

_Todos los hunter Estaban Reunidos En la Salida Listo para la Misiones._

_-Bueno Suerte a todos yo iré con Tiamat y Cao cao Para ver qué pasa con Michael – Dijo Issei_

_-Bien – Dijeron Todos_

_Todos habían partido._

_-Cao cao cual era la ubicación donde estaba anterior mente el cielo – Dijo Issei_

_-esta al norte en esta dirección si seguimos derecho podemos llegar al lugar donde estaba el cielo – Dijo cao cao_

_-pero eso no estará cuidado por demonios - pregunto Tiamat_

_-Puede ser pero hay que estar alerta por cualquier movimiento – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijeron los 2_

_Ellos habían llegado a un lugar devastado donde solo había escombros no había rastro de vida alguna solo construcciones destruidas._

_-Parece que no hay nada aquí esta es la ubicación exacta cao cao – Dijo Issei_

_-Si esta es la ubicación exacta – Dijo cao cao_

_-pero parece que no hubiera nada – Dijo Tiamat_

_-Si tienes razón dispérsense y busquen cada rincón – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijeron ambos _

_Se había separado pero en eso Issei noto una fuente de energía grande._

_-Que esta energía – Dijo Issei yendo donde se sentía la poderosa aura_

_Pronto Issei se acercó donde sintió el aura pero habían muchos demonios tratando de hacer algo._

_-Que pasa aquí – Dijo Issei_

_-parece que los últimos ángeles están aquí sellados – Dijo un demonio_

_-Ya veo parece que los que dijeron era cierto – Dijo otro demonio_

_-parece que ya encontré lo que está buscando – Dijo Issei a lo lejos_

_-Hey ya escucharon la última noticia de los Gremory – Dijo el demonio_

_-Sí parece que aran una unión con los Phenex – Dijo otro demonio_

_En eso Issei estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de eso demonios._

_-Si parece que su boda será mañana habrá una gran fiesta mañana – Dijo el demonio_

_En eso Issei apretó su puño de ira._

_-Sera por el bien de la raza de los demonios – dijo el demonio_

_De pronto Issei desapareció rápidamente de su lugar._

_Cada uno de los demonios iba cayendo lentamente hasta que quedó uno._

_-Hey a qué hora será esa boda – Dijo Issei con una mirada aterradora_

_-S-será Mañana en la noche alrededor de las 9:00 – dijo el demonio_

_-Gracias y otra pregunta que están haciendo por lo que escuche aquí están los últimos ángeles – Dijo Issei _

_-S-si los altos mando nos pidieron que quitáramos los sellos para poder acabar de una vez con los demonios – Dijo el demonio con miedo_

_-Gracias – Dijo Issei haciendo desaparecer el demonio con un círculos mágico extraño_

_En eso llegaron Caco cao y Tiamat._

_-Hey Issei está bien vimos una poderosa aura en esta dirección – Dijo cao cao_

_-Si todo es bien – Dijo Issei con una mirada fría_

_-¿Que te paso? – Pregunto Tiamat_

_-nada solo encontré lo que buscamos y aparecer necesitamos a Walburga – Dijo Issei con una expresión Fría_

_-Hey no pasó nada verdad – pregunto cao cao_

_-Nada volvamos a la base – Dijo Issei_

_-está bien – dijeron ambos ya que estaba preocupado por Issei ya que mostraba una actitud muy fría_

_Ya habían pasado un rato en todo el camino no habían dicho nada desde que llegaron en la base todo preguntara lo que paso pero ellos no sabían que responderle._

_-en eso salió Issei._

_-Walburga necesito hablar contigo en privado – dijo Issei_

_-está bien – Dijo Walburga _

_Ya los dos habían entrado a la habitación._

_-Bien que quieres hablar – Dijo Walburga_

_-Te quiero comentar 2 cosas – Dijo Issei serio_

_-Dime? – Dijo Walburga_

_-Primero es sobre mi cuerpo ¿Como esta? – Dijo Issei_

_-bueno para serte sincera tu cuerpo apenas la maldición se le quito un 85% desde aquella vez – Dijo Walburga_

_-Cuál es las posibilidades de que la maldición desaparezca rápido – Dijo Issei_

_-No hay muchas opciones ya que apenas pudimos separar tu alma de tu cuerpo poniéndolo en un cuerpo falso creado por mí – Dijo Walburga _

_-Ya veo, Bueno la otra cosa es que necesito que quites un sello – Dijo Issei_

_-Qué tipo de sello – Pregunto la maga_

_-Es un sello tipo celestial – Dijo el castaño_

_-Bien veo que puedo hacer – Dijo Walburga _

_-bien dile a cao cao que te acompañe con Tiamat – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijo Walburga_

_-Ahh y otra cosa como puedes alterar este cuerpo falso que no sea reconocible para mañana – Pregunto Issei_

_-Qué piensas hacer – Dijo Walburga_

_-Necesito hacer una diligencia importante al Inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-Es ella verdad – dijo Walburga_

_-Sí parece que la están obligando a casarse parece que las cosas haya están fuera de control – Dijo el castaño_

_-¿De qué forma? –Dijo Walburga _

_-parece que ella es el premio de los máximo ganadores del rating games parece que el Phenex ha ganado la mayoría – Dijo Issei _

_-Ya veo iras a interrumpir esa boda – Dijo Walburga _

_-Si necesito tu ayuda para eso – Dijo Issei_

_-Déjalos en mis manos – Dijo la maga_

_-Está bien cuento con Tigo Wal – Dijo Issei_

_-Claro – Dijo Walburga _

_-Está bien iré a decirles algo a los chicos- Dijo Issei_

_-está bien eso estará listo en la noche – Dijo Walburga _

_-ok te lo encargo – Dijo Issei saliendo_

_Todos están en la sala._

_-Tiamat cao cao necesito hablar con ustedes – Dijo el castaño _

_-está bien – Dijeron ambos_

_Ellos entraron a una sala aparte de esa._

_-qué quieres hablar – Dijo cao cao_

_-Si amo que necesitas – Dijo Tiamat_

_-bueno es lo que encontramos ayer – Dijo Issei _

_-Si y que solución has encontrado – Dijo la rey dragón_

_-Bueno ya hable esto con Walburga y ahora voy a decirles a ustedes – Dijo Issei_

_-Que le dijiste – Dijo cao cao_

_-Bueno quiero que escolten a Walburga a quitar el sello ya que debe estar rodeado por demonios – Dijo Issei_

_-¿y tú que aras –Dijo Tiamat_

_-Voy a hacer algo importante necesito su colaboración para mañana es esa misión – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien vaya lo que vayas hacer ten cuidado – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien tengo cuidado ustedes también- Dijo Issei_

_-Eso era todo? – Dijo la rey dragón_

_-Si descansen bien y llámenme a Arthur y Siefried – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien – Dijeron los dos_

_Afuera de la sala._

_-Hey Arthur, Siefried Issei los necesita – Dijo Cao cao_

_-Bien vamos Siefried – Dijo Arthur _

_Ellos entraron en la sala donde esta Issei._

_-Para que nos necesita – Dijo Arthur_

_-Bueno vine a ver cómo le había ido con Yu-Long – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno ese tipo es muy perezoso pero a la vez energético – Dijo Siefried_

_-Y bien que les dijo – Pregunto el castaño_

_-Bueno el dijo que no iba a meterse en problemas por que el viejo le dijo que no lo hiciera – Dijo Arthur_

_-veo que ese viejo sigue interfiriendo – Dijo Issei _

_-¿Quién es ese viejo? – Pregunto Siefried_

_-a muy pronto lo sabrán ese viejo es muy fastidioso pero es buen gente – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno y para eso no llamaste – Dijo Arthur_

_-No, como vi parece que Heracles no ha avanzado nada en lo que le mande hacer – Dijo Issei_

_-Si por lo visto ni siquiera fue al inframundo – Dijo Siefried_

_-Bastardo ese bueno, necesito que ustedes 2 me acompañen al Inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-¿Al inframundo? – Dijeron ambos_

_-Si ustedes Buscaran ese dragón porque lo necesitamos – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno y usted que ara – Dijo Arthur_

_-Are algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Issei _

_-está bien sabes que puedes Contar con nosotros – Dijo Siefried_

_-¿y cuando partimos? – Pregunto Arthur_

_-Mañana necesito que Walburga termine una cosa que le pedí – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien por ahora nos retiraremos – Dijo Arthur saliendo de la sala con Siefried_

_-parece que mañana es el día – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Oye Cuanto falta para Liberarme] –**__ Dijo una voz dentro de Issei_

_-Muy pronto aún nos falta que Desellen mi cuerpo – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Seré paciente] – **__Dijo la voz_

_-Claro espera muy pronto estaremos a todo nuestro poder – Dijo isse_

_-__**[Jajaj ya lo creo] **__– Dijo la voz_

_-tranquilo ya casi estamos listo para atacar – Dijo Issei_

_-__**[Los espero con ansia jajá quiero destrucción después de mucho tiempo] **__– Dijo la voz_

_-Se paciente ya casi mi cuerpo está listo – Dijo Issei_

_Ya se iso de noche._

_-Walburga como van los preparativos – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno hemos logrado avanzar mucho con su cuerpo ya hemos desellado un 75% desde la última vez- Dijo Walburga_

_-me parece bien – Dijo Issei_

_-parece que nos tomara alrededor de 4 semanas máximo para desellarlo completo – Dijo Walburga_

_-Me parece bien y como va lo que te pedí – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno puedo modificar ese cuerpo pero sus poderes serán más difícil de controlar – Dijo Walburga _

_-Ya veo cómo es posible controlarlo – Pregunto Issei_

_-Tiene que sincronizar otra vez su mente y cuerpo con su interior y alar lo que puede controlar – Dijo Walburga_

_-Sabes Walburga Él ya quiere Salir – Dijo Issei_

_-Enserio Pero es muy pronto su cuerpo actual no lo puede Resistir – Dijo Walburga Sorprendida_

_-Si ya lo he calmado de varias maneras pero sigue insistiendo – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno sobre el sellado parece que no tomara mucho tiempo pero parece que ese sello no abra maldición puesta por que sería más complicado – Dijo Walburga_

_-yo tengo fe en ti que lo aras Yo sé que lo lograras para eso después que lo abras Dile mi nombre el sabrá que hacer después – Dijo Issei_

_-Issei también puede haber la posibilidad de que una demonio de sangre pura Pueda Acelerar el proceso de Sellado de su cuerpo – Dijo Walburga_

_-También pensé en esa posibilidad y que pasa si viene el mismo Michael a quitarme el sello junto con sus serafines – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno la probabilidad sería más alta de quitar el sello pero también habría un riesgo – Dijo Walburga_

_-Cuál sería? – pregunto Issei _

_-Tiene el riesgo de con vértice en ángel O En Una Mutación extraña en su cuerpo – Dijo Walburga_

_-Bueno eso es peligroso pero Hay que intentar – Dijo Issei_

_-Y cuando partirá por ella – Dijo Walburga_

_-Mañana por la tarde iré con Siefried y Arthur al inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-Y quién se queda en la base – Dijo Walburga_

_-Los restantes se quedaran –Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno eso es mejor para nosotros – Dijo Walburga _

_-Bueno Comencemos con lo que pediste – Dijo Walburga_

_-Bueno Prosigamos – Dijo Issei_

_Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzaron con el experimento._

_-Cuanto F-falta – Dijo un Issei retorciéndose del dolor _

_-Te advertid que esto era un proceso muy complicado – Dijo Walburga_

_-Bueno S-si pero acaba más rápido esto es muy doloroso – Dijo Issei_

_-esta bien me apurare Solo se paciente pronto terminamos – Dijo Walburga_

_A medida que avanzaba el tiempo el dolor se hacía más fuerte pero el resistía hasta que todo termino._

_-Ya terminamos – Dijo Walburga_

_-Al fin – Dijo Issei Suspirando_

_-Bueno tu aura es diferente de la tuya y también tu apariencia – Dijo Walburga_

_-Enserio – Dijo Issei mirándose al espejo_

_Ahora era Un tipo de cabello Rubio con ojos azules Su aura era más densa que la violenta aura suya._

_-Ya estás listo – Dijo Walburga_

_-Si solo falta decirle a los Chicos mi aspecto para que no se alarmen – Dijo Issei_

_-Si tienes razón – Dijo Walburga_

_Walburga fue a buscar a todo el miembro ya que Issei el los mando a llamar._

_-Bueno ahora que pasa Walburga para que nos solicitaste – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Si ahora que paso – Dijo le Fay_

_-Bueno es algo relacionado con Issei – Dijo Walburga_

_-Que paso – Dijo abe_

_-Bueno deja que él llega ya que le dará un sorpresa – Dijo Walburga _

_En eso Issei apareció._

_-Bueno como ha dicho Walburga Yo lo he mandando a llamar – Dijo Issei_

_-Quien eres tu – Dijo Siefried _

_-Soy yo Issei – Dijo issei_

_-no lo creo – Dijo cao cao_

_-Yo menos – Dijo Heracles_

_-Bueno yo modifique el cuerpo de Issei hasta tal punto que ustedes no lo conozcan – Dijo Walburga_

_-Enserio – Dijo Arthur_

_-eso es posible – Dijo Jeanne_

_-Si ya que Walburga me realizo este cambio y por cierto Arthur y Siefried Ya saben los espero mañana – Dijo Issei_

_-Si es el Si claro cuenta con nosotros – Dijo Arthur _

_-claro –Dijo Siefried_

_-Bueno Walburga gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mí – Dijo Issei_

_-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Dijo la maga _

_-Bueno eso es todo Chicos Descanse - Dijo issei_

_-esta bien – Dijeron todos_

_Ya había amanecido._

_-bueno parece que es el dia – Dijo issei_

_En eso tocaron la puerta de issei._

_-Issei estas listo – Dijo Arthur_

_-Si un momento – Dijo Issei vistiéndose_

_En eso salió._

_-Bueno partamos al inframundo – Dijo Issei_

_-Si – Dijeron los 2_

_-Muy pronto interrumpiré esa boda Solo espera – Dijo issei_

_-Que boda issei – Dijo Arthur_

_-Ah nada – Dijo issei_

_-Bueno apurémosle – Dijo Siefried_

_**-"Espera Rías muy pronto iré por ti pensó issei"-**_

* * *

><p>Que les parecio<p>

Que hara issei con ese cambio

Que pasara con rias la rescatara?

Bueno comente y opinen Se Despide KD


End file.
